


Halloween at 221B

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are carving pumpkins and Sherlock is none too pleased. However, things start to heat up as John inadvertently starts a war consisting of the throwing of pumpkin guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> So because I have no life outside of the internet and had nothing to do on Halloween, I thought up this little one shot! Hope ya like it :)

"John, this is idiotic." Sherlock said, his expression pinched in distaste.

"Come on Sherlock, it's fun!" John replied laughing as he surveyed his friend.

Sherlock's shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his forearms were engulfed by the pumpkin he was currently hollowing. He crinkled his nose as he scooped out another handful of pumpkin guts and threw it in the bowl they had set out.

"Not only is it idiotic, it's disgusting." Sherlock continued.

"This from the man who performs experiments on body parts for fun!" John said incredulously. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't stick my bare hands in them now, do I?" he replied with an air of annoyance. John just smiled and shrugged.

His pumpkin was already hollowed out and he had started to carve a typical jack-o-lantern face. They continued working for a few more minutes in comfortable silence. John then put down his knife and surveyed his now finished work, feeling pretty proud of it. He turned it around so Sherlock could see.

"Hmm… lacks a certain originality…" Sherlock said, giving it a quick glance. John frowned at the insult of his hard work. Then, without thinking, he reached over, grabbed a pinch of pumpkin guts, and flicked it at Sherlock's face, landing at the top of his cheekbone. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and slowly wiped it off, fixing John with a murderous glare. Anyone else would probably be intimidated, but John was just reminded of a child throwing a tantrum and it made him laugh. Just then, John felt something slimy hit him in the face. John wiped it off, giving a smug looking Sherlock a mischievous grin.

"As a certain mad detective would say, the game is on!" John said.

And just like that, a full-blown war broke out in 221B Baker Street.

The two men were chasing each other around the flat, knocking over chairs and stacks of paper, large handfuls of pumpkin guts flying. A few more laps around the living room, and then John dashed into the kitchen, Sherlock right on his heels. Before John knew it, he was cornered. However, he still had a generous helping of pumpkin guts in his hand. Just as he raised his arm to throw it, he felt himself being pushed back against the wall, his wrists caught in an iron grip. John locked eyes with the detective, who was closer than expected. Their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

What happened next could be blamed on adrenaline, but when both men looked back on it, they knew it was something much deeper. But whatever the cause, John and Sherlock found themselves inching closer and closer together, until they captured each other's lips in a hungry kiss. The pumpkin guts long forgotten, John threw his arms around Sherlock's neck as Sherlock grabbed John's hips, pulling him closer and eliminating any existing space between them. Sherlock broke off the kiss as he put his lips to John's ear and spoke softly in his velvety baritone.

"Happy Halloween, my dearest John."

**Author's Note:**

> A bit cheesy I know, but I had fun writing it :P Also, I apologize for the repeated use of the not-so-poetic-sounding phrase of "pumpkin guts", but I couldn't think of anything else to call it… Reviews and the like are very much appreciated :) Happy Halloween! :D


End file.
